Mordecai and Rigby
ThomasFan360's Ratchet and Clank Video Game Spoofs. Cast * Ratchet - Mordecai (Regular Show) * Clank - Rigby (Regular Show) * Angela - Tina Duck (Looney Tunes) * Darla Gratch - Sally Seaplane (TUGS) * Captain Qwark - Peter Pan * Joe - George (Theodore Tugboat) * Helpdesk Girl - Rebecca (Theodore Tugboat) * Helga - Daisy (Thomas and Friends) * Helen - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) * The President - Sheriff Sam (Home on the Range) * Commander Sasha - Madge (Thomas and Friends) * Doctor Nefarious - Edgar (The Aristocats) * Soap Actress - Princess Rosalina (Mario) * and more Movies Used *Ratchet and Clank 1 (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Ratchet and Clank 2: Going Commando (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Ratchet and Clank 3: Up Your Arsenal (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Ratchet Deadlocked (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Ratchet & Clank 4: Future: Tools of Destruction (PlayStation 3) (ECDT1089's Version) *Ratchet and Clank 5: Size Matters (PlayStation Portable) (DOPPELvideoGAMEPLAY's version) *Secret Agent Clank (PlayStation Portable) (DOPPELgameplayVIDEOS's Version) *Ratchet and Clank 6: Quest for Booty (PlayStation 3) (ECDT1089's Version) *Ratchet & Clank 7: A Crack in Time (PlayStation 3) (ECDT1089's Version) *Ratchet & Clank 8: All 4 One (PlayStation 3) (Gaming Spite and Riseofasoljatv's Version) *Ratchet & Clank 9: Full Frontal Assault (PlayStation 3) (SpotinGames's Version) *Ratchet & Clank 10: Into the Nexus (SpottinGames's Version) *Ratchet and Clank Trilogy (PlayStation 3) (SpottinGames's Version) *Ratchet and Clank (PlayStation 4) (DOPPELgameplayVIDEOS's Version) Gallery (The Main Heroes) Mordecai as Ratchet.png|Mordecai as Ratchet Rigby as Clank.png|Rigby as Clank Gallery (The Main Females) Stef as Talwyn Apogee.png|Stef as Talwyn Apogee Gallery (The Main Villains) Master Count Dooku as Chairman Drek.png|Count Dooku as Chairman Drek (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:ThomasFan360 Category:Ratchet and Clank Video Game Spoof Category:Video Game Spoofs